vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Denzel Crocker
|-|Crocker= |-|Supreme Magical Ruler of the Universe= |-|Dr. Crocktopus= |-|Fairy Armory's Weapons & Suit= Summary Denzel Quincy Crocker, better known only as Mr. Crocker, is Timmy Turner's mentally unstable school teacher and his most recurring foe. As a child, Crocker once had Timmy's fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, but inadvertently lost them after an incident in March of 1972. Due to lingering memories of his time with them, Crocker is obsessed with proving the existence of Fairy GodParents, which has led to conflict with Timmy on numerous occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, higher with weaponry | High 5-A via Magic/Reality Warping | 10-B, 8-B with tentacles | 10-B by himself, at least High 5-A via Magic/Reality Warping Name: Denzel Quincy Crocker, Mr. Crocker Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: 53 Classification: Human Teacher | Supreme Magical Ruler of the Universe, dictator, human | Supervillain, "Multi-tentacled master of the mystic arts" | Human Teacher Powers and Abilities: Base= Superhuman Durability at his peak, Genius Intelligence, Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid-High. Was blasted by a gigantic laser in Bad Heir Day and reduced to ashes, seconds later he was perfectly fine. Also decapitated, lacerated and mauled in other episodes and unharmed seconds afterwards), Immortality (Type 2 & 3), Body Control (When saying "Fairy Godparents" or other things while feeling altered, he may detach parts of his body and put them together where they belong while doing violent movements), Acrobatics (Casually made several flips upon meeting Norm in Back to the Norm), Weapon Mastery, Hacking, Social Influencing (Learned how to communicate with cows and made many of them his personal army in For Emergencies Only), Information Analysis (Via "generic tracking devise" & Magic Detectors), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (In Transparents! he survived getting electrocuted by an electric chair which he made and stated that Timmy's parents would not survive it if they wouldn't Fairies. Albeit he was briefly shown fried with dead skin afterwards), Magic/Reality Warping (Stated to have an anti-magic shirt and clothes, which Timmy used to escape a magic cage off-screen) |-|Optional Equipment/Preparation Time= As before, Energy Manipulation, Can block mind reading with anti-mind reading helmet (Initially it severely hindered his mobility, eventually he was shown walking fine with it), Clairvoyance (Fairy finder), Portal Creation & Teleportation (Created a portal to Fairy World. Timmy end up teleported there upon entering in it), Can drain Magic with numerous gadgets (Such as his magic blaster, in which he caught Cosmo, Wanda & Poof to harness their magic and grant his own wishes), Extended Information Analysis (Via magic sensors. Could sense high magic activity and no life in a moon of another planet with his technology), Spaceflight (Via Crocker rocket), Ice Manipulation (Fairy freezer) |-|In Abra-Catastrophe!= Superhuman Flight Speed, Magic/Reality Warping, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Must be activated manually), Flight & Spaceflight (Can levitate on his own and fly with his wings), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (Implied to have used magic to improve his physicality), Transmutation, Homing Attack, Elemental Manipulation, Creation, Mind Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Absorption (Absorbed Cosmo into his scepter to harness his power, also reducing his size and removing his improved physicality), Portal Creation, Time Travel, Size Manipulation (Created portals with vortexes to suck his opponent in. They have lead to space, the ancient Egypt and the sub-atomic inside of a pencil, making Timmy and Crocker of that size), Life Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sealing (Trapped Timmy's parents in an energy bubble), Has access to all the powers Timmy has due to Fairy Magic (Has only demonstrated using the listed before), Mathematics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (While never used, claimed that math means nothing in a world with fairies and magic, and that a fairy could make "2 + 2 = fish", which was then affirmed by Cosmo and later reaffirmed by Timmy as something Crocker was now able to do. Was also aware that history means nothing as a fairy could change it), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse (His luminous armor & staff were presumably created by his magic, he also previously stated to get the proper equipment to be in his current position after capturing Timmy's fairies; Timmy stated that "magic can't affect other magical items" before using Santa's magic bag to protect himself from Crocker warping the world and manipulating everyone's mind, Timmy also had everything magic still working afterwards. Crocker's armor & staff should have this resistance, and is as well able to create things with it) |-|Dr. Crocktopus= Mechanical tentacles on his Back (Which can stretch, can be use offensively & for improved mobility), Magic, Flight, possibly Teleportation (Seemingly first appeared by teleporting), F Projection, Can create bubbles of "anti-magical energy" to seal beings in them, Fire Manipulation |-|In Jimmy Timmy Power Hour=Same as in base, plus Magic/Reality Warping, Transmutation, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Has access to all the powers Timmy has due to Fairy Magic (Has only demonstrated using the listed before. As his second time with Fairy Magic, he should be willing to use the same powers he used in Abra-Catastrophe!, although he doesn't keep memory of those events), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse for his magical weapons and suit Attack Potency: Human level, higher with weaponry | Dwarf Star level via Magic/Reality Warping (Captured both Cosmo and Wanda in his scepter and was capable of unleashing their power), able to negate durability in many ways | City Block level (One of his tentacles isn't mechanical and they should all be comparable to each other; Using one of the he restricted Cleft, who is nearly on par with the Crimson Chin and can harm his enemies. With a single blast of magic coming from his tentacles, he defeated Matter Muncher Lad, who withstood Bull-E ramming into him, who in turn could harm Cleft and all super friends at once), able to negate durability with anti-magical bubbles | Human level by himself, at least Dwarf Star level via Magic/Reality Warping (Uses the magical weapons of Fairy Armory, a guarded militaristic facility in Fairy World that has its own power supply, unlike other magic in that place; As such, those weapons should be notably more powerful than a what a normal Fairy is casually able to do with a regular wand. It's stated that he's able to "force the unconditional surrender of Fairy World and demand to make him king of all Fairies" even without resorting to make Fairies powerless, which he did to ensure his objective) Speed: Normal Human | Normal Human speed, likely far higher (Kept up with Fairy Versery Gifts Timmy, who outran, reacted and dodged his magic on several occasions), Subsonic flight speed (Travelled from a portal and quickly trapped Timmy's parents right before his arrival), FTL attack speed with magic | Massively FTL (Should be on par with The Nega-Chin. Overwhelmed Cleft with his attacks) | Normal Human, FTL attack speed with magic, Massively FTL+ flight speed (The flight provided by the rockets of his militaristic suit should achieve at least equal speeds than a Fairy's natural flight) Lifting Strength: Below Average | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class by himself, Dwarf Star Class with Magic (Physically rivaled Fairy Versery Gifts Timmy's Magic Mirror with his scepter and ultimately broke it) | Human Class Durability: Varies from Human level too much higher at his peak (Withstood being smashed by his second anti-mind reading, which left a hole in the floor just by falling. Casually resisted being thrown dozens of meters, twice. Survived unaffected after being hit by "a huge lava flow". Withstood a laser stated to be able to blow up a house. Survived being crushed by a gigantic arch and a boulder. Survived being inside a black hole) | Building level physically (Took a living stone sphinx falling on him), Dwarf Star level via forcefield/magic protection | At least Human level, likely City Block level (Had his tentacles cut by a normal human throwing an ax at them, however, the rest of his team with comparable power and speed was also defeated by normal humans, which was suggested to be due to The Writer controlling existence and making good triumph over evil) | At least Dwarf Star level (His militaristic suit should be notably more durable than regular magical items, which can withstand serious magical attacks even when not designed to be particularly durable) Stamina: Very high. A very energetic person with a surreal pain tolerance, even when truly harmed. He didn't said anything after having his body crushed by an elephant in The Masked Magician Range: Standard melee range, higher with weaponry | Extended melee range with his scepter, Low Multiversal with magic (Fairy magic can reach the entire universe, other points in time and make things happen in other universes, although it can't travel to other universes with sheer speed or affect the space between them. Shirley, a being created from Cosmo & Wanda's magic, was able to create vacuums that were automatically expanding and were going to destroy the 2 universes in which they were after about 2 days, even with Shirley being in his own universe) | Extended melee range, tens of meters with energy projection | Standard melee range physically, Universal with magic, Low Multiversal via Dimensional Travel Standard Equipment: Anti-magic clothes, Magic Detector(s), a "generic tracking devise" (Which informs the location of other if it has a sample of its DNA. Also informing weight, height and other stuff about the target) and weapons | A scepter | Mechanical tentacles | Magical weapons and a suit he stole from Fairy Armory. *'Optional Equipment:' Inventions, fairy finder, anti-mind reading helmet, a magic detector that can also look for cheese, magic blaster, magic sensors Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Crocker's obsession with Fairy Godparents has left him unhinged, devoting every second he can to finding, capturing, and proving their existence. This has made him an expert on the magical world, regularly utilizing their weakness against butterfly nets and developing numerous gadgets to hunt them down and drain their powers with a meager budget. Has invented devices capable of: Sensing Fairy magic & where it's being used, detecting invisible kids (In Timvisible), blocking mind reading thoughts (In Mind Over Magic), draining magic, etc. Creaded impressive technology such as a computer virus that can hack into other people's computers and record footage of Fairies, & seek and destroy other viruses, a functional portal to Fairy World, and a gadget to harness magic from Fairies to grant his wishes, a space rocket, technology to detect life on other planetoids, and a gadget to quickly freeze targets. Constructed the Crocker Cave, a secret laboratory with futuristic technology Weaknesses: Crocker is mentally unstable due to his constant obsession of fairies, Crocker is clumsy, irritable, and impatient. He is often arrogant and short-sighted when he has the upper hand | As before. Theoretically unable to break Da Rules. He presumably can't use most of his magic without his scepter, although he has shown to use his transmutation by just snapping his fingers by the end of the movie. | As the first key Key: Base | Supreme Magical Ruler of the Universe/In Abra-Catastrophe! | Dr. Crocktopus | With Fairy Armory's Weapons/In Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Feats *Shown to have a "fairy finder" in Transparents!, which he presumably made. It reveals a video of where fairies are as if he had cameras filming them, which he doesn't. This device isn't shown after his introduction. *Heavily implied to have created a robot baby to trick Timmy into saving it at the beginning of Back to the Norm, which looked and sounded like a real one. By the end of the episode, Crocker shows to have created at least 16,712,937 plans against Timmy to capture his Fairies. *Shown using another magic detector in The Masked Magician, which analyzes and differences between fake and true magic. *Rivaled Princess Mandie in at least strength during What's The Difference? *[https://streamable.com/htrf4 Created a functional portal to Fairy World in Fairy Idol]. He did so to "get back" to Fairy World and exact his revenge on Fairies, referencing to the events in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, however how he recovered his memories from that episode is an inconsistency. *[https://streamable.com/spkxj In Dread 'N' Breakfast he had his van being able to turn into a jet plane, which could fly but quickly crashed via failing or due to Crocker's incompetence as a pilot]. This was presumably incorporated by Crocker. *Created a Crocker rocket that was able to travel interstellar distances. Had and likely created a Fairy freezer, which could instantly freeze targets when absorbed by someone else. (Both shown in Wishology! The Exciting Middle Part) *Has survived getting blasted, lacerated, decapitated, mauled, cut into pieces, struck by lightning, getting crushed by archs, etc. all in his base form. Gallery The_Fairly_OddParents!-Supreme_Magical_Ruler_Crocker.gif|Base Crocker fantasizing about finally obtaining magic TFOP-Crocker's_transmutation.gif|Dictator Crocker turning students into ice sculptures TFOP-Crocker's_homing_attack.gif|Crocker's transmutation beam chasing Timmy TFOP-Crocker's_mind_manipulation.gif|The effects of Crocker's waves, before affecting the whole world TFOP-Timmy_fighting_Crocker.gif|Crocker repetitively using transmutation beams against Timmy TFOP-Crocker_snapping_his_fingers.gif|Crocker transmuting Timmy's Dad's hands TFOP-Crocker_getting_turned_into_ash.gif|Crocker turning into ash. TFOP-Crocker_getting_cut_into_pieces.gif|Crocker cut into pieces by Poof. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) Sephiroth's profile (High 5-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Male Characters Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Geniuses Category:Nickelodeon Category:Villains Category:Portal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Element Users Category:Weather Users Category:Life Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Rulers Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Sadists Category:Hackers Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Narcissists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Causality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Acrobats Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8